Against The World
by ILiveForTheBeat
Summary: They said it was just an ordinary flu shot. And I believed them, I mean, who wouldn't? But I guess I was wrong. It wasn't just an ordinary shot, it changed the lives of me, and millions of others around the world. Against all those people, who were captured, we were the the only ones who escaped. Fang, Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, Nudge, and me, against the world.
1. Chapter 1

They said it was just an ordinary flu shot. And I believed them, I mean, who wouldn't? I've had tons of them before, it's nothing new. But I guess I was wrong. Because it wasn't just an ordinary shot, it changed the lives of me, and millions of other people around the world. It's was just me and five other against the world. Against all those people, who were captured, we were the only ones who escaped. Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, and I, against the world.

**Hey Guys! So this isn;t my first story, hopefully it's better than my last ones though...this chapter kinda sucks cause it's just the introductions...but yeah, it will get better, i have good ideas for this story(: K so yeah, enjoy(:**

"BEEP BEEP BEESHMPH!" I smashed my hand down on my alarm clock, and I think it was a little too hard… because when I turned over to look at the time, all I could see were tiny little pieces of black, that belonged to the one and only death material that had been invented to torture teens.

Aka: my alarm clock.

I moaned and rolled out of bed, managing to hit my ankle on my bedside as I did so. I glared at nothing in particular and made my way over to my closet, opening the doors, and grabbing one of my many sweatshirts and some jeans. My normal school outfit.

After I changed and brushed my hair I went downstairs to get some breakfast, and after that, I was off to school, walking of course. My parents didn't think I was ready for a car yet, and there's no way I'm riding the bus.

I stepped out of the door, the chilly cold nipping at my uncovered skin. I pulled my headphones out of my pocket and put them in my ear, and then I put my hood up and starred down at my black converse as I listened to 'Tattoo's On This Town' by Jason Aldean.

As I looked up and around, walking into the school's parking lot, I saw that there were lots of cars there, more then there were students. Then I remembered that it was flu season, so the school was giving everyone there flu shots. I sighed to myself as I pushed the doors open to my school. Oh, I'm Max by the way, did I ever get to intro's? I don't think so. So anyway, I'm 17 and a junior in high school. I live in Arkansas, but I'm not going to tell you where.

I made my way over to the table where all my friends were sitting. I sat down next to my best friend Addison, Addy for short.

"Hey Max." She yawned. Addy and I were best friends ever sense kindergarten, we used to be inseparable, and still kind of are, but not as much as we used to be, we changed, I guess. But that doesn't mean we don't talk, if anything, it's quite the opposite.

Were known as the trouble makers in school. We don't try to act like that, you know, talking back to teachers, causing fights, it's just how we are, but we get labeled, and now everyone is always excited when they have us in a class, and they basically have a party if were both together with them.

To be honest, I don't like most of the people at this school. There all annoying backstabbers, Addy is the only one I can honestly say I understand.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We all gathered in the cafeteria so we could get our shots. I stood behind this one guy, Dylan, and then behind me was Addy. I turned around to talk to her just as I caught Dylan looking at me, or, at my chest I should say. I glared at him and lifted his chin up.

"Eyes up. Unless you'd like me to shove your head up your ass." I threatened. I could see Addy smirking from the corner of my eye. Dylan just smiled pervertedly. But one more glare from me and it just knocked the smile right of his pretty boy face. I rolled my eye's and turned around, facing Addy and waiting as the line moved one step at a time.

And to this day, I never knew I would be stepping right into the biggest trap of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I'm still getting started on this so this chapter might be a little stupid too, or not, you never know. Enjoy! And spread the word please!**

I had no idea what was going on, I could barely hear anything over the loud sirens that were going off in the school. I looked at Addy and she had a worried look on her face, but I think she knew what was going on, unlike me.

"Addy, what's happening?" I asked her, but I had to scream because of the sirens. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Max you have to get out of here. Now!" She shouted at me. "And take everyone you can!" She started to walk away, but I grabbed her shoulder.

"No! Not until you tell me what's going on!" I screamed. I was getting really worried now, what had she been keeping from me all these years? I guess she was acting different then she used to.

She glared at me, "Fine, but we have to get out of here." She said in a stern voice. We took off running towards the door while other people were just standing there waiting for the sirens to go off. I wondered for a brief second if this had anything to do with the flu shots we had just gotten. Then I just laughed at myself, a flu shot couldn't have done any of this. Could it?

"Max, you have to promise me that once I explain, you will leave here, and never come back." It wasn't a question; it was more like an order. Is this supposed to be some sort of prank or something? It could be, but something told me it wasn't.

"Just explain already!" I told her. We got out of the school and something immediately seemed wrong to me. There were helicopters flying around everywhere, and a bunch of semi trucks with, what looked like medical supplies. But why? What the hell was going on!

"Alright, alright!" She sighed and took a breath. "Do you remember when I went on vacation for a month? And I told you I was going to Hawaii with my parents?" I nodded. "Well, I was in Hawaii, and I was with my parents, but it wasn't for a vacation. It was for a secret meeting, a meeting, about you. And how to save the world." My eyes widened and I knew that this had to be a joke, but I let her continue.

"There's this group that my family, and other family's have been trying to keep a secret. It's a group of people who protect the world from a different group, trying to destroy it, the Doomsday group. They come from a place called The School, it's located everywhere, but it had a protective barrier around it so that only people from their kind can get in. They've been kidnapping kids for thousands of years. They've made many attempts to take over the world, but they finally have a plan that's almost fool proof. Almost.

This is their plan, no one would ever expect schools around the world to give kids poisonous flu shots, that contain different types of species so that everyone will change and become supernatural. Just like you're going to be in a matter of days." My eyes just about popped out of my head, and I kind of wish they did, so that this could be over. I knew she was telling the truth, but I wished she wasn't.

"Does that means.." I stuttered, trying to find my words.

"That everyone in the entire Arkansas area has been infected with different kinds of concoctions that could either make them good, or bad. But it all depends on if the catch you or not, which is why you need to run now. Get out of here, out of the U.S.. The Doomsday group is going to every school in America, and once they capture all the people, you barely stand a chance. But you can do it, I know you can."

"What! If you knew all this then why did you get the shot! Why did you let everyone else get it! You could have saved lot's of people if you just spread the word and told them not to!" I shouted at her.

"Max do you really think I'm that stupid!? I wanted to, I did. But I couldn't!" She said, "In our group, there are people with many powers and one of them has the power to see the future. It has to be this way, you have no idea what would happen if I didn't just leave everything alone!" She explained. I sighed.

"Look, I know your telling the truth, but I think you have the wrong girl. I can't do this, and defiantly not alone." By this time we walked all the way around to the back of the school and up the little hill.

"Max, you can do it. I'm going to help you get started but after that your going to have to out on your own. Again, it's something that has to happen. Now come with me." She grabbed my arm and started dragging me into the woods.

"But, what about everyone else!?" I screamed. "You can't just leave them!"

"It's too late for them, come on." I glared at her, then I remembered something.

"What about my parents!? What about my brother!? Don't tell me were just gonna leave them behind?"

"Don't worry, there already with my family, there safe." She explained. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You said I'm not doing this alone...who am I teaming up with?" I asked her worriedly.

"People that just found out about all of this, there just like you, and judging by the flu you got, their going to be the same species to." She said like there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"What, what am I going to be?"

"Do you really want to know? Or do you want to wait for the effects to take place?" She asked.

"Just tell me dammit!" I screamed, getting frustrated. I think I'm being pretty calm though, most people would probably be freaking out more than me, if possible.

"Your 97% human, 2% avian, and 1% other." She said the 'other' part quietly. I looked up at her.

"Other?"

"We intercepted the list of shots they were going to give to everyone. When we looked at your name, that's what it said. But you, and only one more person have 'other' gene. We have no idea what's it's made up of, but I think you will be figuring out sometime soon." She explained.

"What about everyone else I'm going to...work with? What genes are they? What are you?" I asked.

"Well, Nadia, Issac, Gavin,Angie, and I are all 98% human and 2% avian. But Nick is the same as you."

"When do I get to meet them? And whose in charge?"

She looked at me "You." She said simply.

"Me!" I repeated. No, no way. I can't be the leader! How is that even possible?

"Max, your saying all this out loud you know. And your the strongest person I know, you have to be the leader! You like bossing people around, you know you do. You're the one whose gonna keep everyone in tact, and not dead when the Erasers come looking for you." She said, trying to make me feel better.

"Erasers?"

"Yeah, the people who are going to be captured are usually turned into Erasers, 98% human, and 2% wolf." She explained. "But with the right training, you can take em. Now come on, we have to go to base so that you can meet your group." She grabbed my arm and started dragging me deeper into the woods.

"Where exactly is base? And how are all of the others going to get there?" I asked.

"Base is just about 5 minutes away, it's actually at my house for now. The real base is in Texas, but we can't afford to waste that much time." She said. "And other people from our group were going to get them."

"How did you decide who was going to be in my group?" I asked, yanking my arm out of her grip and then running along next to her.

"It took us a while, but we've been studying them, and, well, we just thought it was a good choice. Some of them are a year or two younger than you though. Nick and Issac are your age, Nadia is a year younger, and Angie and Gavin are twins, their two years younger, I think you can handle that."

I sighed, soaking in all of them information. Who would have guessed that something like this could happen to someone like me. I defiantly didn't.

**...yeah. I'm still getting started so this chapter kinda sucks to...yeah.. review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Are there any of my MDW buds out there today? If so..you should review so that I know how awesome you are!(; haha k so..yeah. **

**Enjoy!**

We finally got to Addy's house, and I was very surprised on the amount of people there. The only people I could see were her parents.

"Oh good, you're here." Her mom said. "Come on now, everyone's waiting downstairs, you're the last to arrive." Addy nodded and grabbed my wrist, pulling me along with her.

"I thought you didn't have a basement?" I asked.

"There's a lot of things you don't know." She said.

"Yeah, I got that." I said grumpily.

"Oh come on, tell me your not excited to meet these guys. Seriously." She rolled her eyes.

"Addy look at me." I ordered. She turned. "I'm. Not. Excited. To. Meet. These. People. Got it?" I told her.

"Well you could at least pretend you are." She mumbled. "I always thought you would be up for adventures like this." She said.

"I am, but not adventures where the fate of the world depends on me and my decisions." I said. Let me just clear something up for you. I'm not one to cry, or even get upset. I've never once cried sense I was 3, and I plan on keeping it that way. I'm stronger than almost everyone I know, and I'm only like that because when I was 3, my dad died. I don't really remember him that much, but I do love him. And I'm not just telling you this so that I can get attention, Addy is the only one I have ever told, and I intend on keeping it that way. And I also never go back on a promise, and if someone is depending on me to do something, I will do it. This is the only reason I'm still here right now. Thank you.

"You won't be alone, I promise. You're in good hands." She squeezed my wrist and smiled up at me. "Now, are you ready to meet everyone? They've been waiting for you." I realized that we stopped at a door that led to what I was guessing was the basement I had never seen before. I nodded my head slightly and she let go of my wrist, and walked downstairs.

I sighed and followed her. When we got down there she opened another door and put the code in, I guess there more secretive than I thought.

"Hey everyone!" Addy shouted. There were probably about 50 people in the room, and I was suddenly starting to get claustrophobic. Everyone turned too looked at Addy and then at me. I was slightly behind Addy, mostly because I didn't know any of these people.

"This" she grabbed my arm and tugged me in front of her. "is Max." People were silent for a moment, then some smart ass with black hair decided to speak up.

"She's a girl? This is the person you said is going to save the world? I thought Max was a guy." The guy stepped out into the front of the crowd, and I was about ready to punch him, and I knew Addy could tell because she pulled me back slightly.

"Guy or girl, I could kick your smart ass in a second." I growled at him, shooting him a glare, which he returned. I was surprised at first. People are usually fazed by my glare. But he didn't back down.

"Yeah, right. This must be a joke or something. Come on Addy, where's are real leader." I took another step closer but Addy pulled me back again. I ripped my arm out of her grip but stayed where I was. I didn't want to cause trouble on my first day.

"Just wait." She whispered in my ear. "Nick, she's your leader whether you like her or not. I don't care what you say, or what anyone else says, I've seen her fight, and I've seen you fight. She really could beat you. She could probably beat everyone here with the right training." I smiled to myself and then smirked at Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes at me and stepped forward a little bit. "I'd like to see that." He smirked. For a dick, he was actually really cute. His dark eyes, with his jet black hair slightly covering them, met mine, and for a minute I had no idea what was going, then I came back into present time when I heard Addy say;

"Max, you wanna take him?" She asked me quietly.

"Bring it on." I said my voice icy cold. Nick and I smirked at each other, and pretty soon everyone backed up so they could give us room.

Now, I've had my fair share of fights, and so far I've only found one person who could beat me. I took mixed martial arts, boxing, all that stuff. I basically grew up on the street too, because when my mom got remarried, I wanted nothing to do with that scum bag I was supposed to call my dad.

"Alright, Nick, you ready?" Addy asked, apparently she was the ref. He nodded. "Max?" I nodded also. "Alright then. Umm go?" She said.

I stood up straight and crossed my arms, waiting for Nick to make the first move so I could see what his strategy was.

Suddenly he game barreling towards me and tried to hit my stomach, I blocked him and managed to kick his feet out from under him, but he grabbed my waist quickly, pulling me down with him. I kind of sat on him for a minute before we both figured out what we were going to do. He rolled over and pushed my arms down above my head and then he put his knees over mine so I couldn't move, and smirked.

I bet he thought he won for a minute.

I couldn't really think of anything else, so I went with something that would get him really mad. I spit on him.

I smiled slightly when I saw how disgusted he was, and used that time to roll out from under him and kick him in the shin as he stood up. It didn't really do much to him though. He wiped the spit off his faced and I couldn't help but smile, something I haven't done in a while.

And now I knew why, because it cost me. He quickly figured out which leg I put most of my weight on and kicked it in, making me fall to the ground, but I quickly got on my knee and did a cool thing, trying to knock his feet out from under him. But right when I was about to, he jumped up, landed, and then sat on my stomach, keeping out of range of my mouth so that I didn't spit on him again.

This time, he wasn't holding my arms and legs down, so I quickly sat up a little bit and pushed him to the side. I spun my legs around and, for the final touch, kicked him in between the legs.

I stood up, smiling, and crossed my arms while he just laid there on the floor, and then stood up, smiling also.

"And the winner is….MAX!" Addy shouted, giggling slightly. She grabbed my arm and then grabbed his, making us shake hands.

"Good fight." He said.

"Yeah, I know." I smirked. "Can I meet everyone else now?" I asked, turning to Addy.

She smiled and nodded. "Sure!" I turned to Nick one last time and nodded at him, then followed Addy, with Nick trailing a little bit behind, I'm sure he didn't meet anyone yet either.

As we walked through the room all of the adults smiled wide at Nick and I. I nodded slightly at them, still feeling claustrophobic. Nick walked next to me and said quietly;

"Sorry about what I said earlier. I was kind of in a bad mood." He said quietly, not looking at me.

"Something tells me you don't apologize often. And it's fine. I would do the same." I said, also quietly. "I just want to get out of here, I hate being in tight spaces." I sighed. Why was I telling him this? I usually don't even talk to people I just met. And I forgave him, and I smiled at him. I didn't even trust Addy this fast!

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He said. "So, how are you even dealing with all of this?" He asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I'm not very excited about any of this." I told him, I looked him over, he was about 6' 2", and way taller than me. "I'm actually pretty upset that this had to happen." I sighed. His dark eyes met mine and it looked like he had little gold specs in them. The sides of my mouth turned up a bit, along with his.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Good? Bad? REVIEW!**


End file.
